Treasure my Love
by Mandirrr
Summary: He left her. He left her alone, bearing his child. Now, months later, he wants to come back. Post war, spoiler warning. Rated T for sexual content and mild language. UNDERCONSTRUCTION
1. A Letter for Love

**My love,**

**I cannot use names in this letter, in case of it falling into the wrong hands. I suppose I should start by apologizing for my ignorance and stupidity. I am so sorry. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I walked out that door. I'd take it all back if I could. If you only knew what I'd have endured without your encouraging words…I should have never left you. **

**When I took our vows, I knew that our marriage would be hard. Not because of our relationship, but because of who I am. Who I've come to be, who you've come to be. The place we've both played in history. I knew it would be especially hard to raise a family with you, because I'd be literally setting a target for the next Voldemort. I feared history would repeat itself, I feared that death would take us by murder rather than the natural death of growing old. So I left you. Without explanation, without words, without a goodbye. **

**I thought when I left, I was leaving on good intentions. Intentions to keep you and our baby safe. But honey, I should have stayed with you. We could have managed in hiding, I know we could have. All I was trying to do was let you and our baby lead a normal life, able to show yourselves in public, but now I hear all I've managed to do is hurt you. I regret it all now with such a strength I'm not sure it isn't describable. Such a deep wound I have cut into both of our hearts. I dearly hope, though it sounds selfish, yours hasn't healed and hurts for me as much as my wound hurts for you.**

**So my love, I ask you to let me come home. Let me hold you at night, let me feel my lips against yours once more, let me be your husband again and this time, I promise I'll do it right. I want our child to grow up with a father. I want to be for him what I never had. I want him to have things I never dreamt of when I was young. He needs a father. He needs to have a stable family, and I'm sure with two extraordinary Gryffindor alumni bringing him up, he'll follow suit. I want to raise him with you, hand in hand honey. **

**I can't stand to be away from you any longer. And quite honestly, I miss holding you. I miss kissing you. I miss making love to you next to the fire in our hideous green arm chair-(I hope you've kept that even through my absence). And I especially miss confiding in you darling. I simply cannot live on my own anymore, without any contact with my gorgeous wife. And I do hope you still think of me as your husband. I need you, honey. You're apart of my soul, and being away from you has made me lose apart of myself.**

**I do hope you'll consider my proposal with an open mind, and I do hope you know by now I'm truly in love with you. This time, if you'll allow it, I'm coming back to stay. Send an owl to me with your answer no later than dawn the day after you get this. I am currently hiding in a forest, but the owl I send will know where to find me. I hope to hear from you soon...**

**I love you**

Harry tied the letter to an unknown owl's outstretched leg, feeling his bright emerald eyes blur with tears. Hastily wiping them away, he fed the owl a few seeds he'd scavenged in the forest he'd inhabited, and watched it fly off into the night. He felt so alone and apathetic- scratch that. He was hurting. More alone that he'd ever felt in his entire life. Thinking only of Ginny and their baby….He took another shot of fire whiskey as his owl flew out into the cold night air. The hot burning of it passing down his throat made him want to scream, as this was his fifth shot so far. Chuckling hollowly, Harry thought how grateful he was for his invisibility cloak. Without it, he'd never have gotten any food or whiskey out of Hogsmade at all.

He was sleeping in a cave for the night, left with nothing but empty thoughts of Ginny. Thoughts from years ago, the glorious day James was conceived. He remembered the nights he and Ginny had stayed awake for hours, laughing and kissing. The nights he brushed her gorgeous hair and massaged her neck. The night they confirmed her pregnancy, and they sat up in bed for hours, thinking of names for their future child. They had finally came the to the conclusion that their first born son should be James, and first born daughter Lily, after Harry's parents. Harry shivered, feeling the night wind draft into his small stone fortress.

He felt as though a steel dull knife had been plunged into his heart…Harry had left James alone; Alone like death had left Harry after his parents' murder…He felt his eyes growing heavier as he thought. He hoped sleep would come soon, though he strongly hoped the terrors which haunted him at night would not return… Another shot of whiskey. Unable to keep himself together while thinking these thoughts of Ginny and James, Harry welcomed sleep as if it were an old friend.

He dreamt deeply of Ginny. He dreamt she didn't want him back. He dreamt she was to marry Dean Thomas. He dreamt that James hated him…Harry was grateful to be awoken by dawn, when sunlight streamed into the cave's mouth, warming the cool morning air. He stretched, pulling off his shirt and by habit reaching for his round rimmed glasses, before he realized that he was still wearing them. Standing up and pulling on his shirt, he walked to the opening of his cave and sat awaiting a reply from Ginny.

After a few hours of dull, empty, depressing thoughts, Harry saw a small dot in the sky growing bigger and bigger…it was definitely an owl. As it approached, Harry's heart leapt. It was the sandy brown anonymous owl he'd "borrowed" from the Hogsmade Post Office. His landing was very unsatisfactory, reminding Harry strongly of the Weasley's family owl Errol. None the less, Harry beckoned it into the cave. He untied the letter from his leg as the bird fed viciously on Harry's own food supply. Harry was oblivious, as he was more aware of his heart beating so hard he swore it had to be audible aloud. His fingers fumbled with the light yellow envelope enclosing the parchment that could, and Harry hoped, would alter his life significantly. He finally managed to break the sealing and pulling the parchment out of its envelope, he unrolled it with shaking hands.


	2. A Prayer Answered by Owl

Ginny smiling deeply reading the letter she'd received. Harry wanted to come back to her! He still loved her! He still wanted to be with her!…but would he after he discovered the tragedy she had a mere week ago? It wasn't her fault…well maybe partially…all the whiskey…but that couldn't have been all of the problem. They had said the awful insident would have happened anyway…but she had a hunch that was just for comfort. She wasn't sure. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe it was false hope in the first place. Maybe she just wasn't meant to do this yet…She ran a slender hand through her fire red hair and her wedding ring gleamed merrily in the light. She was so conflicted. She was yes, of course glad Harry was returning to her, but she dreaded the moment she had to tell him the secret she hadn't even told Hermione, or her own mother yet.

The pain of it had hurt her so greatly, she definitely wasn't ready to share it with the world. Share to the world she was inept… She felt a tear leak out of her eye and trial down her cheek. She didn't want this. Why was her heart being broken in every way? She shook the thought of her mind. Harry was coming back! That was something to be cheerful for! It was then she remembered Harry had requested a reply to the letter. She crossed the room to her writing desk, laying out a fresh role of parchment and dipping her quill in her favorite lavender ink.

**My darling,**

**Of course you can come back. I do hope your home soon, I have so much to tell you. Actually, do come home as soon as possible. I honestly must catch you up on the events of the past couple of months. Thank you much for you letter dear. I know that was from the depths of your heart, and it meant so much to me. I plan to keep it forever. And of course you're still my husband honey! You are and always will be! I hope to see you soon,**

**I love you, as always**

**P.S. You may certainly apparate.**

Ginny admired her wedding ring as she blew on the wet ink. She smiled, as she folded it in half and slipped it into a light yellow envelop. Harry had done such a great job choosing…though she suspected he'd had quite a bit of help from her mother and Hermione, it was still beautiful to her. She opened one of the many drawers in her desk and felt around for a small cube of wax. After finding a light pink one she pulled out her wand, and began to melt it.

The wax dripped lethargically onto the front of the light yellow envelope, sealing it's flap. After a few seconds the envelope was completely sealed and Ginny pressed her mold of a horse onto it. She held it down for a few seconds, then removed it and discarded it back into the opened drawer. She literally skipped over to the unfamiliar sandy barn owl Harry had sent to her, and tied her reply to its leg. After taking another drink from the designated water bowl perched outside the window, it flew off and Ginny watched it fly off into the setting sun.

Harry was finished packing in only a few minutes time, and was ready to set off when another owl swooped into the cave. Strange, he thought it, another owl knowing where to find him…only three people knew where he was…

"Ron!" Harry shouted absentmindedly, feeding the large owl a berry and untying the letter. He ripped it open barbarically and quickly scanned the page. "…Or Hermione." He said, smiling.

**Prongs II,**

**I do hope this letter reaches you well, but I must ask that you come to visit immediately. The sixth Ginger and I have big news! I do hope to see you soon friend!**

**With love,**

**The Bookworm**

**Harry furrowed his brow. What could they have to tell him? Then smiled rereading the letter. Ron, Hermione and he had decided to use nicknames. He, Prongs II was after his father who was Prongs I. Ron and Hermione's were both quite self explanatory. He felt no need to reply to this letter immediately, but felt a much stronger urge to return home quickly. He fed the rest of his food supply to the owls and stepped outside of the cave. **

**The sunlight making his pupils dilate quite drastically. Shoving the letter into his coat pocket, he thought exceedingly hard of his comforting home near the Burrow, and turned on his heal. He apparated with perfection straight onto he and Ginny's favorite green armchair. Unfortunately, Ginny was currently sitting in their favorite green armchair and Harry had apparated right onto her lap.**

"**Harry James Potter!" She exclaimed, spilling her tea all over them both.**

"**I'm sorry dear." Harry replied, grinning at her. He stood up dried the mess immediately with his wand. "I just couldn't picture anywhere else more vividly than this chair." He joked, pulling Ginny to her feet and into a long passionate kiss. He felt her throw her arms around his neck, and Harry felt his heart skip several beats. He wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and kissed her more deeply, realizing just how much he did love this woman after he'd been robbed of her presence for so long.**

"**Merlin's beard Harry," Ginny said as they broke apart after what seemed like an hour. "I certainly have missed that," she said, wiggling her eyebrows and sporting the same grin Harry had on arrival.**

**They both laughed for a moment before Harry spoke excitedly. "So how is the baby? You aren't showing at all yet darling! Your gorgeous figure's still intact-" **

"**We aren't having a baby Harry." Ginny interrupted quietly as a tear slid discretely down her cheek. **


	3. In Which Harry makes Himself a Promise

"Ronald, I must insist you let me cut your hair again." Hermione sighed, filling two cups with water. "Here's your tea." She bent and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"Oh, alright 'Mione." Ron replied smiling. "I suppose I'll let you cut my hair again." Hermione sat with grace beside him at their dark wooden table.

"I most certainly will when you've finished you tea." Her coffee brown eyes sparkled. "Don't you think we ought to think of names for the baby?" She asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She brought her cup of tea to her lips and her eyes widened in shock. "We ought to name it Fred! Well, if it's a boy I mean…" She trailed off checking Ron's expression.

He took a sip of tea. "That's a brilliant idea dear." He replied as he took her hand. "Fredrick something Weasley…" They both smiled even larger, as Hermione stood to pull Ron out of his chair.

"I very much think your haircut can wait until after we do a bit of snogging…" She winked as Ron eagerly followed her into their plainly decorated bedroom. Hermione slipped under their covers as Ron shed his shirt.

He climbed into the bed pulling her close and kissing her gently. "Have I ever told you how much I love you, 'Mione?"

"Gin, what do you mean we aren't going to have a baby?" Harry asked, his face dropping.

"I had a miscarriage." Ginny replied, closing her eyes. Harry stared. He had been expecting her to be so far along already…

Silence filled the room, and they both avoided each other's eyes. Finally the silence was broken by Harry's shaking voice.

"Do they know why?" He asked quietly, focusing at the hardwood floor to halt tears from welling in his eyes. He knew one glance at Ginny's face would make them come. He'd become so much more emotional in the last couple of months without her. He never knew love, until he'd been forced to let it go…

"They think it could have been that we were drinking before the conception." Ginny muttered quietly. "Or all of the drinking I did before we knew…"

Harry was unsure of what to say. He stepped toward Ginny with a newfound confidence and lifted her chin with his cheek.

"Ginevra, it isn't your fault." His emerald green eyes filled with compassion and he pulled her into his arms. She sobbed subtly, but somehow Harry knew it was a dead cry…a cry she'd been crying for months now without him to comfort her. He had a lot of making up to do…. He pulled her onto his lap as he sat on their couch. Her face was buried in his shoulder, and he flashed back to such a long time again in her sixth year after Fred had died. She sobbed on his shoulder for hours, and he stroked her hair gently. He knew though, this was so much worse for her.

"You'll be a wonderful mother when the time comes." Harry offered soothingly. "The time just wasn't right this time Gin." Her sobs subsided a bit, but he knew the pain wouldn't go away anywhere near as easily… Ginny sobbed more slowly now, and Harry hoped his stupid choices of words were helping at least a little bit. After another few minutes Ginny was limp in his arms, asleep. Harry smiled and pulled her into his arms, walking to their room and laying her lightly on the bed.

His eyes watered threateningly as he realized the room was almost exactly the same as when he'd left. His side of the bed still had his favorite green pillow propped against the headrest as he'd left it, and his glass of water still sat on the nightstand. A regretful tear slipped down Harry's cheek as he climbed into bed next to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm never leaving again."


End file.
